Cake Wars
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: "Leia, give me that cake." He repeated, trying his best to sound serious but smirking at her in that devilishly flirtatious way he did that made her entire body go a little off-centre. This was fast becoming a game in which they both knew how to play their parts expertly. /"If you want it, come and get it." Weekend H/L fluff.
**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: p.s I totally stole this scenario from the 2000 film** _ **The Family Man**_ **.**

Cake Wars

Han entered their apartment and pulled off his boots, leaving them by the door. He let the familiar, floral smell of their home and the atmospheric low lighting relax him almost instantly.

"Hiya." Leia called from around the corner. He could tell from the direction of her voice that she was in the dining room. He could picture her clearly without seeing her; seated at the table surrounded by datapads and files, despite the fact she had a perfectly functional home office only a few feet away. "How was the meeting?"

"Long." Han replied, walking into their open plan living area and finding her exactly as he pictured, with the addition of a glass of red wine.

She offered him a sympathetic smile. If anyone understood the inconvenient and tiresome nature of a protracted evening meeting it was her.

"Well, it's over now."

Han nodded his agreement and made his way over to the kitchen.

"Ben in bed?"

"Yes. Hours ago."

He checked the chrono on the side of the worktop.

"Gods, it's later than I realised."

Late enough in fact that she should probably be in bed herself. He wasn't foolish enough to think she had waited up solely for him to come home. She had stayed up to work. But Han knew she could be distracted pretty easily from that at this time of night. He pulled open the fridge, frowning at its contents.

"Hey, where's that cake?"

"What cake?" She asked, not looking away from the datapad she held in her hand.

"The chocolate cake I made last week. There was one slice left, I was saving it for now. It's the only thing that's been getting me through the last four hours."

"Oh." The guilt in her voice made him turn from the fridge to look at her. "You mean this cake?" She picked up a plate with said chocolate cake, half eaten, on it. He'd missed it when he'd first come in, due to the fact she had skilfully hidden it behind the accumulated chaos surrounding her.

Sneaky.

"I'm sorry!" She giggled sounding not in the least bit apologetic.

"Give me that cake."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure I want to."

"Leia, give me that cake." He repeated, trying his best to sound serious but smirking at her in that devilishly flirtatious way he did that made her entire body go a little off-centre. This was fast becoming a game in which they both knew how to play their parts expertly.

"If you want it, come and get it."

She was out of her chair before he had even made a step towards her, laughing and running through the apartment with the plate held securely in front of her with both hands. Han doubled back on himself, coming the other way around their sofa and ending up in front of her. Leia stopped abruptly, narrowly avoiding crashing into him.

"Ha! Ha!" He yelled triumphant.

But she would not be caught so easily.

She turned and attempted to run again, an attempt that failed as he was holding on to one of her legs, causing her to hop up and down rather dramatically. He used her leg to turn her around and pull her into him. The cake, still in her hand, went behind his back and as he reached behind to grab it she used the leg that was now wrapped around his lower half to kick him fiercely in the back of the left knee. This was a calculated move. Leia knew this knee, forever weakened by an injury obtained a few years ago on a Pathfinders op, would buckle easily if you applied the right amount of pressure to exactly the right spot. Which is precisely what she did causing him to fall clumsily to the floor, taking her with him and trapping her beneath his body.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it your highness?" He teased, pulling himself to a kneeling position and towering over her tiny frame.

The remaining cake, that had amazingly stayed intact on the plate in all of the commotion, now lay on the floor above Leia's head. She used her fingertips to try and push it further away from both of them. Of course this was completely pointless; given the length of Han's arms it would be out her reach long before it was out of his. He sat back on his knees, studying her with an amused and annoyingly smug grin.

She couldn't have him get away with that look.

Leia reached up and grabbed the plate bringing it to rest on her chest, entirely in his reach now. Yet he was surprised by the move, didn't quite trust it or her, so he made no attempt to grab it.

"You want this cake?" She asked innocently, still a little breathless from their tumble. Han nodded slowly. "Okay."

She took a chunk of the gooey cake and proceeded to smudge it all over the lower half of his face. Han's mouth opened in shock and she took the opportunity to shove some more cake into his mouth. Though still surprised his mouth closed instantly around her hand, sucking the cake from her fingers. Leia laughed heartily both at his surprise and the slightly ticklish feeling of his tongue against her fingers.

"Mm mm…" He moaned, her hand still in his mouth. That cake really was delicious.

"It's good right?"

"So good." Han replied, finally releasing her hand and then kissing its palm with chocolatey lips. "Princess cake tastes good. Try some."

He moved suddenly grabbing what little was left of the cake and, mimicking her actions perfectly, smeared it all over her lips and chin. Leia gasped as it trickled slowly down onto her neck and chest. The smug grin was back. He lent down, pushing the empty plate out of the way as he did and began to eat the cake from her neck.

"I told you it was good." He commented, stopping to lick off some sauce that was trying to stain her expensive work shirt. She merely hummed in response, now entirely distracted by the combined sensation of lips, tongue and chocolate against her skin.

Han worked his way up, kissing and licking as he went until his lips found hers. The kiss was messy, sticky, yet still firm. She smiled widely against his lips but he didn't stop despite the fact he was kissing more of her teeth than anything else. When he did finally pull back he smiled down at her and her stomach spiked unexpectedly at the sight. Her grinning, chocolate covered husband that still had her pinned loosely to the floor. She didn't need to tap into the force to feel the love and contentment radiating off of him. Gods, she was happy.

The apartment felt deathly silent all of a sudden.

Leia reached up and traced her fingers over the line of his nose and lips almost reverently. She swallowed loudly before saying:

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." His tone was much less serious than hers. He wasn't done playing yet. "You're only saying that because you stole my cake."

She offered a small smile but was shaking her head.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. Maybe I don't say it enough. I'm so happy."

And she was. Somehow. Despite the fact they had had such different starts in life, come from such different places. Despite everything they went through in the Alliance; the loss, the uncertainty, the fear. Despite all the revelations and surprises that have been thrown their way. Somehow they had ended up here – settled, in love and so very happy.

Han leaned closer to her again, his lips hovering over hers, and whispered:

"I'm happy too."

"I can feel how happy you are." She whispered back, the seriousness now replaced with flirtation as she lifted her hips off of the floor to brush against his growing 'happiness'.

Han closed his eyes and let out a laboured breath as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Getting happier by the second." He groaned.

He returned her kiss with a much harder, almost bruising one of his own. The passion grew quickly in both them and her hands were suddenly everywhere, all of over his face and body. His remained frustratingly anchored to the floor either side of her head to stop him squashing her completely. Leia repositioned herself, spreading her legs so he could kneel between them at the same time she opened mouth to his seeking tongue. Her legs then joined in the exploration of his body, running her heels along thighs and bottom until they locked around his lower back and forced his groin closer to hers. She felt him buck against her then moan in frustration at the layers of clothing still separating them.

"You want to go to the bedroom?" He asked her urgently, panting harshly against her cheek.

"No…" She was equally as breathless. "I want to stay here." That made his eyebrows rise a comical amount, almost disappearing into his hairline.

"The floor?! Really? Not very Princess-like."

"Well I'm not a Princess anymore." She captured his lips in another heated kiss. It's not as if she'd ever really been much of a Princess when it came to this. "I'm Mrs. Han Solo."

Han made a noise as if she had wounded him. His face too scrunched up in pain.

"Sweetheart, this pre-chat is killing me. I'm gonna be done before we get started at this rate."

"Well then, we better get going." She smirked up at him, reaching for his belt.

In spite of his warning Han made Leia very happy that night, _twice_.


End file.
